This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning a floor surface, whether a carpeted or a hard surface, and in particular, to a floor surface cleaning apparatus that includes a brush that is loosely attached by a flexible torque transmitting coupling to a shaft for rotation about a centerline of rotation.
Currently, most carpet cleaning equipment uses a brush that is rigidly mounted to the drive shaft of the apparatus. In most cases the entire weight of the cleaning apparatus is carried by the brush to the floor surface. The operator tilts the apparatus slightly to change its direction and thus controls the path of the apparatus over the floor surface.
In another form a vertical shaft rotary brush cleaning apparatus is configured with support wheels so that the load of the brush on the floor can be controlled independently of the equipment weight.
A liquid cleaning solution may be either pre-sprayed to the floor or supplied to the floor through the brush drive shaft. In some apparatus, such as that manufactured by Thorne Electric Company, San Antonio, Tex., the liquid cleaning solution is fed by gravity to the brush hub. In apparatus using a rotary brush such as that manufactured by The Malish Corporation, Willoughby, Ohio, liquid cleaning solution is fed by gravity to the top surface of the brush. The brush has an array of openings near its outer perimeter. Cleaning liquid fed onto the hub is allowed to drip into the bristles.
The present invention is directed toward the form of brush cleaning apparatus having a frame equipped with weight supporting members for carrying the weight of the apparatus into the floor. The apparatus includes a brush that is loosely attached by a flexible torque transmitting coupling to a motor shaft for rotation about a centerline of rotation. The brush is attached to the shaft such that, in use, the brush is responsive to irregularities in the floor surface as the apparatus is moved thereover. The brush is able to move, orxe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d on the carpet surface, in a direction generally parallel to centerline of rotation and/or in a plane generally perpendicular thereto.
The flexible torque transmitting coupling includes a drive collar connected to the motor shaft. A plurality of drive rods depend from the drive collar. The drive rods extend through enlarged mounting openings in the brush body. The lower end of each drive rod has a retainer thereon. When the cleaning apparatus is placed on the floor, the brush rises on the drive rods and is ready for the rotary motion.
The brush has a plurality of supply passages formed therein, with each of the supply passages communicating with a portion of the bristle array. A baffle is mounted to the top surface of the brush to surround the supply passages. In use, foam from a foam generator is dispensed onto the top surface of the brush inwardly of the supply passages. Centrifugal force induced by the rotary motion of the brush urges the foam to move radially outwardly toward the baffle. The baffle deflects the foam cleaning agent into supply passages and into the bristles. The foam is scrubbed by the bristles into the carpet surface.